Anger of a Miko
by Lunarose8
Summary: Another installment of the 'Learned to See.' series. Just when Mayura thought she had figured everything out she realizes just how wrong she was. Confusion thy name is Heimdall!


_**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to Loki, sadly. I am but a poor and lowly college student…don't sue me!_

_**Author's Note: **This is yet another continuation of the "Learned to See" series, which I highly recommend that you read before reading this._

**"Learn to See" by Icka M. Chif**

**"Snakes and Ladders" by Ysabet**

**"Slaying Shadows." by LokiGirl**

"**Miko" by Earth Star**  
"**Too Far" By Wish Wielder"  
"In Love and In Trouble" by Hachi-sama**

"**Adjusting" by Tantei-Kitty**

_Now with my part of the story I decided to put in a little twist to the plot and I hope it is able to fit in with the way things are flowing in the story. This is also my first Matantei Loki Ragnarok story, so please try to be gentle when you review._

It had been almost a month now since she had learned to see and had shortly after become the high priestess for the Norse god of mischief and fire and an even shorter amount of time since she had started a relationship with said god. It was still so hard to believe that all of this was happening to her. At first this new ability to see spiritual things had scared her to death, but now after learning to control it she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"It certainly was a very frightening fushigi mystery at first." The girl with bubble gum pink hair said softly to herself, lips curved upwards into a small smile as she walked toward the Enjaku agency for another long day of training.

Suddenly she came to a stop as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise along with a little voice inside her head screaming at her to run to the safety of Loki's house before it was to late. The powerful aura of whatever being was around her was slowly surrounding her own, weaker one, and snuffing it out as if it were a flame on a candle. Fear gripped her tightly and the voice inside her head that was screaming at her to run seemed to finally get the message to her legs, but before she could dart off a voice behind her caused her to stop once again.

"Ah, Mayura-san what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Came the cool sounding voice with an almost wicked sound hidden with it from the one who had given her the ability to see.

"H…Heimdall." She breathed out as she turned slowly to face the violet haired god, causing his lips to curve upwards into a wicked looking smirk and before she could say anything else he spoke once more.

"So you know who I am now, hm? Good, then there shall be no need for formalities." He said as he took a step forward, causing her to take one back and soon it became almost like a mini dance until she finally stopped to speak.

"What do you want with me?" Her question came out barely above a whisper, but with his perfect hearing he was able to hear it quite clearly.

"To find out if you're the one."

"The one?" She tilted her head to the side when the question just blurted out of her lips before she could stop it. She finally thought she was beginning to understand this whole situation and then he came along to confuse her all over again with his cryptic answer. Damn him!

"The final piece of the puzzle that will eventually be a player in Ragnarok." He stated with a small sigh, he always did hate having to explain things to people. Though as he watched her reaction to his statement he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips, "Ah, so he didn't tell you about Ragnarok, part of the reason he was banished here, did he? How amusing."

At his words the little voice in the back of her head once again raised its voice, telling her that this situation had gotten even more dangerous and that she should flee while she still could. And flee she did. Without giving it anymore thought she spun around on her heel and took off towards Loki's mansion as if the hounds of hell themselves were snapping at her heels.

Behind her Heimdall let out a small sigh, watching her go with a very bored expression, "Now that my dear was a very foolish move on your part." Bringing one of his hands up to his lips he let out a whistle and soon after a hawk landed on his shoulder. Running a hand lovingly down the creature's back, he whispered to it, "Please take of the girl for me."

The bird's eyes flashed red briefly before it took flight after the pink haired teenager, along with a few others of its kind, to follow its master's wishes.

A sigh of relief came from Mayura's lips as the mansion that she visited so often came into view and for a moment she almost slowed down to a walk, that is until something sharp scraped her shoulder. With a cry of pain she spun around to face whatever had cut her, only to catch a glimpse of a hawk as it swooped down once more, its talons catching part of her thigh. She stumbled backwards, biting her lips to hold back another cry of pain, but her attempt was short lived as yet another hawk's talons caught her shoulder. Without a moment to spare as she ran the short distance to the mansion's gate, shoving it open as the hawks clawed at her.

"Mayura!" She heard Loki's voice call out to her from the porch of his home, to which she almost replied until a hawk caught another part of her shoulder. In the moment something inside of her snapped, white hot rage clouding her vision as she came to a stop. A circle of fireballs formed around her body as her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, the fireballs shooting out at her attackers. Pain filled screeches of the hawks filled the air along with the stench of burning flesh and feathers as they fell from the sky. A sob escaped from Mayura's lips as she fell to her knees, weakened from her use of power.

In an instant strong arms wrapped around her small form, pulling her close to a warm chest as their owner spoke softly to her and rubbed her back gently, "Shh. Mayura, its alright now, you're safe."

Her arms flew around him as she sobbed into his shoulder, causing his own arms to tighten around her just slightly. A few minutes passed before she finally spoke to him, her body still racked with sobs, "Loki?"

"Hai, Mayura I'm here." He whispered to her in a gentle tone, that surprised him considering how angry he was at the god that was behind her attack. Oh, yes the little bastard was going to pay for what he had done that was for sure.

Pulling away from his shoulder so she could peer up at his emerald orbs, that met her own crimson ones with concern for her well being, she asked the question that made him stiffen and caused fear to grip the trickster god.

"Loki, what is Ragnarok?"

_(Fin)_

_**Author Note:** Muahahahah! Yes, I know I am very evil to leave it off there, but I leave the confession to the next person to take this up. I can only hope that the next person gets who I am hinting at Mayu-chan possibly being. Hehehe! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed my part of this series and that it wasn't to bad. Please review!_

_Ja ne_


End file.
